


Kingdom: Tale of a merchant

by Babo12345



Category: Kingdom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: Millions of years have passed since the times of legends, when the worlds of man and gods were still the same... Yet, what if an artifact from that time, somehow, fall into hand of a merchant... a perverted, twisted merchant?





	Kingdom: Tale of a merchant

Gyou has finally fallen into Qin’s hand despite Riboku’s best effort. The Great General of Zhao, who boasted in front of the whole Qin’s court to be the best general in China, whose strength cannot be gauged, has finally been defeated…. Defeated was not really the correct word for it since the man was able to hold his own battlefield against Ousen but the other war fronts werent. Hence Gyou has fallen. Not only that, the Qin armies have also taken other several other cities, leaving Zhao completely vulnerable to the Qin attack. Riboku has withdrawn his force to protect Kandan. Despite having lost Gyou, his head was still attached to his body since the Zhao king understood without Riboku, Qin forces would easily overrun his capital. The king let Riboku live, only because he knew Riboku is indispensable. Of course, the king order Riboku to devise a defensive plan for the capital. His decree was that Zhao would do everything to protect the capital, and in turn, the king himself, even it means it put a tremendous strain to the country. But that’s exactly what Riboku did, locking himself up for days now just to try to come up with a plan that his King has ordered him to…  
“He’s still in there?” Asked Futei  
“Yeah, he has locked himself in the room for more than a week. I worry about his health.” Answered Kaine, who has been guarding outside Riboku’s room.  
“Dont worry, he’s just trying to formulate a defensive plan… it’s hard, you know, since Qin has taken Gyou, we have only limited options… You should go rest. I’ll check on him” Futei tried to relieve Kaine.  
“... Thanks…” Kaine nodded, then gobbling away.  
Futei was surprised that Kaine would listen to him right away… but looking at how she walked away, Futei could tell the girl was at her collapsing point. Futei then pulled down his mask, opened the door and walked inside the room. Riboku’s private room was huge, though no one was there. The young commander looked around. Thinking how Riboku would be in the inner chamber, which located deep inside the room, he just walked straight there. As Futei opened the chamber door, he could smell a strong stench oozed out from the room: The smell of cum and sweat. In front of his wide opening eyes, he saw lying on the floor were Riboku and Shun Sui Ju naked, their hard cocks were tied up while their assholes were penetrated with some wooden rods.  
“What the…” Futei was going to scream out, only to be stifled by a hand wrapped around his mouth. From behind, a large man has restrained the young commander so hard that Futei could barely move a muscle, let alone screaming out for help. From the middle of the room, a well dressed young man stood up and walked toward the commander, his hand holding a radiating jade.  
“Dont scream, Futei…” said the man softly as he held out the jade right in front of the young commander. “You can release your hand from his mouth, Batei.”  
With the huge hand moved away from his mouth, Futei now tried to scream out for help, but find himself unable to utter a word. What’s wrong with me? He asked himself.  
“Dont panic, Futei. I have been waiting for you.” The young man smiled creepingly… “you see, my name is Kuhei, but soon, you shall refer to me as master… Anyways, I bet you’re wondering what the whole bunch of naked old men are doing to your lords, the short answer is that they are fucking your lords like a pair of prostitutes… What? Of course I know that just be looking, but how… I bet that’s what you’re thinking. Well, the answer is that because of me! I am a merchant in Kandan, though what I sell are not goods but human… You see, since Riboku has lost Gyou, an important city, a lot of nobles and rich merchants got upset about it, so they paid me so that they can punish Riboku as they wish… Shun Sui Ju just got mixed in by accident… You being here though, are not by accident at all. Now, now, let’s move to the outer room and let these geezers continue to fuck your lords.”  
Kuhei signaled Batei to drag Futei outside.  
“Now Futei, no matter what I do, dont move a muscle okay?” The merchant held out his jade necklace in front of Futei again. Soon after, he ordered Batei to leave the room and stand guard outside. The moment Batei released Futei from his hold, the young commander dropped down onto the floor like a piece of meat. Despite him trying his best, his body could not move…  
“What did you do to me?” Futei surprised that he could talk now, though he found it weird that he was planning to scream out at the merchant but his voice has come out as soft as possible.  
“Well, I guess the least I can do is to explain to you what’s happening… You see, I used to be just a simple merchant… But one day, I stumbled upon his jade sphere… Seeing how different they are from other goods, I investigated. Turn out, this jade originated from the time of sages and it has the power to control any being. Since then, I have used it on many different people and established myself as the greatest slave merchant in China… And you know that’s not a brag since I had the incompetent Riboku as my slave… Hahahaha…”  
“Fuck you!!!” said Futei as he spat at Kuhei. “Release us at once or you’ll be dead soon!!!”  
The merchant slowly wiped away Futei saliva onto his hand, then licked it in front of Futei, grossed out the commander.  
“You see, from Riboku, I learned of you and I was immediately interested in his arrogant young 3000 men commander. That’s why I arranged to have you come here. And now you’re lying here, helpless… It turned me on so much…” Kuhei were now rubbing his clearly hardening crotch. “For several days now, I only observed the old men raping Riboku… I had no interest in middle age men like him… But you… you’re just my type.”  
Kuhei hands began to slowly remove Futei’s armour and threw them aside. Soon enough, the merchant has reached his hand to Futei’s white undergarment. The teenager tried to struggle but to no avail, his eyes were blood red with anger.  
“Dont touch me, you fucker!” again, Futei tried to scream but his voice only came out with a normal volume. The merchant wouldnt care for him to continue talking, as long as it’s not screaming.  
“Now now, that’s not how you would address your eternal master.” Kuhei smiled as he held out his jade. “This jade right here came from none other than the Jade emperor himself. Not only it can control your mind, it can alter reality as its owner sees fit. That’s how the Jade emperor came to power. You’re helpless against it. Now listen to me, your mind is now becoming blurry…”  
“Blurry….” Futei repeated, his face was now in trance.  
“Good!” nodded Kuhei. “Let’s fall deeper into the abyss, my slave. To you, everything I said now will be the one and only truth.”  
“One and only truth…”  
“Now, let me ask you something, my slave: Who are you?”  
“I am Futei, the great commander of 3000 men.” muttered Futei  
“No no… That’s who you WERE. You are now my slave… my sex slave.”  
“I am your sex slave….”  
“The only purpose for your existence is to please me. My pleasure is what you long for…”  
“Your pleasure…” Futei suddenly shook his head. “Damn.. you…. What…. Are you… doing to me??”  
“Shhh…” Kuhei quickly kissed the commander, stopping him from talking. His tongue invaded Futei’s numbed mouth and swirled around inside, playing with the boy’s soft and warm tongue. The merchant purposely excreted his saliva right into his soon to be obedient slave and let the boy gulped down his throat most of it. After a few minute, Kuhei finally broke the kiss, only left Futei to want more. “Dont try to fight back the emerald jade, Futei. You could feel it right? With just that kiss, you understand the pleasure I can bring to you?”  
“Pleasure…. Mooaarrrrrr….” Futei mumbled. Any shred of resistance that still existed in the boy’s mind has vanished after the deep kiss. His cock was now erecting hard as a rock, tented up under his white trouser. The usual burning passion in the boy’s eyes were now replaced with nothingness. With just a kiss, Futei’s mind has completely broken.  
Seeing how his newly acquired slave has lost the battle and his mind’s gone, Kuhei put his jade necklace away and started to slowly undress Futei. Piece by piece, Futei was stripped bare to his skin. The 3000 men commander was now completely naked while lying on the floor, his hands rubbed on his 6 inches cock, longing for an orgasm. Kuhei was standing on top of his slave, completely satisfied with what he has obtained: a perfect slave with a perfect body. As a merchant, Kuhei was a lean and handsome man. But Futei’s body was way better: his skin was white as snow, probably due to the boy always covered himself from head to toe, his muscles were well maintained by all of his training regimes, while his erected nipples and areola were at the perfect sizes and shade of pink.  
“Now, what shall we do, my slave?” aksed Kuhei  
“Please…. Master… fuck meee…” begged Futei. The boy was now trying to move his muscle but could not since his master’s command was still in effect.  
“Ohh, my bad. You can move around now, Futei.” the merchant noticed his slave’s struggles. “But remember, you cant cum without my approval.”  
Futei nodded, then quickly stood up and undressed his master. Once the two men were down to their birthday suit, Kuhei hands grabbed onto his slave’s perfectly shaped ass and pressed the naked boy against his body. The sensation of their cocks grinding against each other sent Futei into climax but since the boy was unable to shoot his cum, he was moaning in agony. Of course, Kuhei’s hands fondling his ass did not help either. Soon, Kuhei gave his slave another kiss. This time, the kiss lasted for more than fifteen seconds as the merchant’s hands explored every erogenous zones on Futei’s body. His nipples were given the most attention as Kuhei discovered how sensitive they are. Futei’s moans became louder and louder with time, to the point that Kuhei was afraid others outside may heard it even with the door tightly closed. 

“Now, I will fuck you in your ass. The moment I cum in you is the moment you realized our master-slave bond is eternal… Only then can you cum, understand?”  
“Yes, master” Futei hurriedly nodded, anticipating his master’s cock.  
Kuhei turned Futei around, with his ass now aligned with the merchant’s monstrous 10 inches cock. The merchant slided his cock up and down his ass slit before finally rammed hard inside the young commander’s virginal asshole. With his cock thrusted deep inside his slave, Kuhei could tell he was hitting the right spot as his slave squirming around, his teeth grinding hard from the unknown pleasure and his legs almost gave up. Not wanting his slave to fall down, Kuhei grabbed his arms around his slaves and support him. Yet, his hands were still free to rub Futei’s muscular bare chest and six pack stomach. His two hands finally diverged, with one moved down Futei’s twitching cock and started rubbing it hard while the other moved up and twitched his nipples. With all his sensitive area being played with by his master, Futei’s ass convulged with each twitch and rub, his inner wall wrapped tightly around his master cock as if it’s trying to milk out his cum. In less than fifteen minutes of nonstop action, thrusting his cock into his slave’s ass while his ball sack slapped against the boy’s firm ass, Kuhei finally released his fresh cum inside Futei’s hole. The moment the boy realized his master has cummed in him, his mind blanked out and cum soon shot out of his own cock. Futei’s cum, just like his master, was endless. The moment he thought his orgasm has subsided, Kuhei’s continuous rubbing of his cock against forced out more fresh cum. At last, the boy finally collapsed as the merchant pulled his cock out of his slave’s warm asshole and released him. 

“Now, answer me, Futei….” Asked Kuhei as his body descended on top of his slave’s naked body. “Who are you?”  
“I am your slave…” answered Futei immediately. “I am yours to use… master!!”  
“Good… Good, let’s get ready for round 2… and 3 and so on…” said Kuhei.  
The merchant’s cock, unlike Futei’s, has shown no side of turning soft. If anything, it looked even bigger and harder than it was before. With his slave lying on his back, breathing hard, Kuhei again slammed his cock in the boy’s ass, which now has gotten much looser than before.  
“Your ass is taking the shape of my cock, Futei.” laughed the merchant.  
“Yess…. Please master, fuck me moreee!!” begged Futei.  
The two men continued their wild sex, startout from the floor, to the tables… then onto the bed. Throughout the entire time, Kuhei rarely had his cock outside of his slave’s asshole. Once the merchant finished fucking his slave, Futei’s stomach has been pumped full with his master’s cum and now looked like he’s at least five months pregnant. The 3000 commander has now licking clean his master’s cock, trying to savor the taste of his master’s cock while his asshole oozed out cum nonstop….

“That was fun… But I guess it’s time for us to get going. We shall go to Chu to collect some slaves before settling in Qin…. You will have some other slutty brother slaves to play with, Futei. I know you may had disagreement with some of them before but remember, play nice…” 

“Yess, master… “


End file.
